The present invention relates generally to a food dispensing system and method, and finds particular, although not exclusive, utility in food paste dispensing.
Liquid food dispensation devices comprising a plunger are known in the art. For example, US2011132200 to Pollack discloses a liquid dispenser which also infuses the liquid with the flavour of a garnish. The device comprises a hopper with a tap comprising a valve and spout to regulate the delivery of the infused liquid. The screw on cap, which secures the liquid within the dispenser, will be attached to a plunger and permeable catch tray. The catch tray will hold the garnish without letting the garnish interfere with the tap.
Paste food dispensation devices are known in the art. For example, GB2304825 to Bransby discloses a dispenser for soft butter etc. comprising an outer moulding which is internally screw-threaded and of which a bottom end portion is seated in a base cup. An inner moulding forms a sleeve within the outer moulding, a bottom end of the sleeve being secured to a floor of the base cup. A plunger is accommodated within the sleeve, to act as a piston for dispensing butter from a collapsible container within the sleeve, the butter being discharged through an orifice in a top piece. Four lugs of the plunger project radially through axially-extending slots in the sleeve into engagement with the screw-threaded outer moulding. By rotating the outer moulding relative to the base cup, the plunger can be driven through the sleeve, rotation of the plunger relative to the base cup being prevented by the engagement of the plunger lugs in the slots of the sleeve.
Finable, sealable sachets or pouches for food use are known in the art. For example, GB2426234 to Harrison discloses a dispensing system comprising: a partially or completely collapsed container such as a flexible pouch, for containing an individual portion of a liquid food or beverage, wherein the container comprises an inlet and a seal that substantially seals the inlet; and a liquid dispensing mechanism adapted to release the seal on the inlet and to inject a liquid into the container through the inlet to produce said individual portion of a liquid food or beverage inside the container. GB2426234 also discloses a method of making a container holding an individual portion of a liquid food or beverage product, comprising the steps of: providing a partially or completely collapsed container having a substantially rigid, sealed inlet; clamping the container in a liquid dispensing mechanism; and injecting a liquid into the container through the inlet by means of the liquid dispensing mechanism. The container may have an X-cut septum beneath the seal to reseal the inlet after the injector tube of the liquid dispensing mechanism is removed. The dispensing mechanism preferably comprises at least a clamp adapted to grip the containers, an injector tube for insertion into the inlet of the container, and a mechanism to insert the injector tube into the inlet of the container when it is held in the clamp. Optionally the dispensing mechanism further comprises a pump and control therefore for injecting the said predetermined amount of liquid into the containers.